


The grave

by Scentsationalhands



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scentsationalhands/pseuds/Scentsationalhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whise grave was it in arrow 4x1?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The grave specs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose grave was it at the end of Arrow 4x1????

This series will be my theories as to whose grave Barry and Oliver are talking at and how that person died. Shameless attempt to convince myself its not Felicity, though several works will be her as the victim, as unfortunately it makes the most sense.


	2. Theory 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is talking to the grave after Barry leaves, notes at the end.

I always said I would do whatever, WHATEVER it takes to protect you, but I failed. I'm so sorry. I failed you over and over again. First by driving you away, then by believing Malcolm would actually turn in his own daughter and challenging the leauge in his place.

If I had died there, maybe you could have moved on, but when I came back and got mixed up with Ra's- By that point I knew Malcolm loved you more than anything but I didn't listen and I put you in the pit anyway. You came out changed and I didn't stay to help you, I ran away, just like after Tommy...

One of the reasons I came back was because I saw that you needed me, but I was so focused on getting engaged and repairing damaged relationships, I didnt look close enough at how peices of you were cracking and falling away. Malcolm told me the darkness from the pit could be controlled, but I thought he meant it as a sign of hope, not a warning.

Im so sorry Dahrk knew how to control that darkness, knew how to turn you into a mindless drone. The waters wont work on you again, and Constantine doesn't have answers either, but Im not giving up on you. Gone but not forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, theory 1 is Speedy. I never watched Constantine but as he will be joining arrow soon Im about to binge watch it and see what happens.
> 
> Who thought it was Felicity at first? At what point did you know it was Thea?


End file.
